Bella's Boy Trouble
by MonkeyInTheForest805
Summary: Bella is best friends with Alice. She is Mike's girlfriend but recently she has been very suspicious of him. Something is going on, but she doesn't know what. However recently she has been feeling an attraction towards Edward.
1. Mike and Bella

**I do not own Twilight, SM does. I just write this :)**

**BTW I am back! I was looking through my fanfiction, reading some really good fanfiction, if you want to know which one, PM me and ill let you know. But anyways, I was reading the fic and I decided it was time for me to come back, especially since I finished my last final today :). Anyway, enjoy. R&R, tell me what ya think, there are some changes here and there, so yeah :)**

* * *

><p>*Bing* The text message said, <strong>I miss you too 3<strong>.

_Man! I wish he was here with me, rather than at camp. I only have to wait 2 more days to see him, better than the two months I had to wait at the beginning. _

**-**_**Babe, I can't wait to see you, love you**_**.**

_Ahhh! This is torture! Hopefully Alice is still up to hanging out tonight, I need a girl's night out._

*Incoming call* Ohh, its Alice.

_-"Hey Alice, are we still hanging out tonight?"_

"Yes we are, I just wanted to ask you what movie do you wanted to watch?"

_-"Oh, umm any is fine, how about that movie, Super 8? Just as long as they are not love movies!"_

"Ok then, I'll ask Edward to get it for us. And of course not! He's almost coming back isn't he?"

_-"Yes! In 2 days, I'm so happy! Oh and are your brothers going to be there"_

"Yeah they are, I think Edward's girlfriend broke up with him, because he said he wanted to watch movies with us. So he will probably bring some action movies."

_-"Awe...Poor Edward, he really needs to find someone better than that. She always does that to him. But okay, hey I have to go and make Charlie some dinner, I will see you soon okay. Buh bye! Love ya!"_

"Yeah I know, ok then. Bye Bella. Love you too."

_He hasn't texted me back yet, hmmm, that's weird. I should really go make Charlie something to eat before he comes home._

*Bing* **Love you too. I have to go now, I will see you soon.**

_Ah! He always has to sleep early because he's at camp. Howe lame!_

**-**_**Okkay babe. Night**_**.**

***Hour later***

"Bella at what time are you leaving to Alice's house?"

-"_In just a few minutes, dad, I still need to change."_

"Ok then."

_Now what to wear? I guess my dark blue skinny jeans, boots, and my dark purple top will do._

_-__**Alice, I'm ready. Will be on my way in a few**_**.**

-"_Ok dad, I'm leaving_."

"What time are you going to be coming home?"

-"_Umm, like around 12_?"

"Ok then, drive safely Bella. It's raining pretty hard."

_Ugh! It's always raining in Forks. It wasn't raining like 10 minutes ago when I checked, so I guess I will wear that hoodie._

-"_Ok dad, I will_."

*Bing* **Ok Then!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okkay, that was the first chapter...sooo how was it? haha, the reviews are much appreciated! :D<strong>

**Have a good day guys!**


	2. Suspicions

**I don't claim any rights over Twilight!**

**Okkay, so I am sorry I stayed away for sooooo long, I just guess forgot about this community on Fanfiction...life got in the way too... Anyways I plan to not leave any time soon... **

* * *

><p>*Knocking*<p>

"Bella!"

"Hi Edward. Where's your sister?"

"She's waiting for you inside, come on, let's go before she comes looking for us."

_Edward looks nice today, just like any other day, supermodel. I wonder what happened with him and his now ex-girlfriend. I can't ask him though. If he wants to tell me he will._

"How are things with Mike?"

"Good, I'm just anxious for him to get back."

"From Denver?"

"Denver? No…from LA, he went to camp. I thought you knew that?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I just didn't hear right. Hey Alice, Bella is here."

"Good! Okay Bella, Edward got Super 8 and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Which do you want to watch first?"

"Umm, the scary one."

"Ok then, the Massacre. Hey Edward go get the pizza, please."

"Do you need help with the pizzas?"

"Yeah, sure."

_I wonder why Edward said Mike was in Denver? Maybe I can ask him while we get the pizzas._

"So umm, Mike is in LA?"

"Yeah, he is. Who told you he was in Denver?"

"I thought he was in Denver because I talked to him before he left, and I swear he said he was going to Denver. But maybe he just told me the wrong thing, too much stuff going on that day, you know."

"Yeah…"

_Did Mike lie to me? Is he really in Denver, while I'm thinking he is in LA?_

"Bella, I'm sure that he is in LA. He wouldn't lie to you…"

_Wow, Edward practically read my mind, HA!_

"Ok, yeah you're probably right."

"Ok that's more like it. Now let's take these pizzas before Alice comes looking for us."

_No he wouldn't have lied to me, right? No. He loves me, and there is no reason for him to lie. I will just ask him when he comes back from LA, about why he told Edward he was going to Denver._

"Oh! There you guys are with the food, I was about to go looking for you guys! The movie is about to start!"

**30 minutes into the movie**

_OMG! I shouldn't have watched this movie. It is way too scary. OMG! When is it going to be over?!_

"Alice, we are never going anywhere that looks like that!"

"Bella it's just a movie!"

"Can both of you be quiet? I'm trying to watch a movie here."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ok then, you are both forgiven."

Edward and his weird movies.

*Bing* **Do you like the movie? **

"Oh, I forgot to put my phone on vibrate, sorry."

_I wonder who could be texting me. Oh, it's Edward. Wow! He would, even though I am sitting right next to him._

**-No! I'm sitting next to you, why do you need to text me haha.**

* **I got bored :P***

**-Oh ok. Maybe we should watch another movie, I don't really like this one..**

***Hmm, it's almost over. What? Like 30 minutes left?***

**-Fine! I guess I will have to watch it, haha. But if I get nightmares, I'm going to keep you up all night!**

"Omg! Will you two stop texting, your lights are annoying me!"

"Sorry Alice…"

"Yeah, sorry Alice."

***She's mad. It's all your fault XD***

**-She is going to yell at us again, just watch.**

" Is this movie almost ov—Oh never mind, it's over, can we watch the next one already. I want to take that movie out of my head."

"It was not scary."

"Well to me it is, I didn't like it. It's that you're a guy, so you're supposed to like scary movies."

"Not all guys like scary movies."

"Ok, but put on the next movie already."

*Music starts playing*

"Ohhh, it's my phone. Umm you guys can start the movie without me, it's Jasper calling me."

"You're going to leave me alone with your brother!?"

"Hey! I'm more fun that Alice!"

"Ok, bye guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Okkay so what did you guys think? I actually have a few chapters done, I will only upload until chapter 4 today. Next week I'll do chapter 5, or maybe sooner, if I finish my essays on time! LOL. anyways I hope you guys don't hate me for leaving these unfinished... I may be thinking of doing some stories over on Wattpad, any thoughts? Anyways, enjoy! Comment? Thanks :)<strong>


	3. Getting to Know Edward

**I do not own Twilight, SM does though. :) I just somewhat own this...**

"I've already seen this movie like three times."

_-"Oh, is it any good?"_

"Yeah, it's alright…Bella can I tell you something?"

_-"Yeah, what is it?"_

_I wonder if he is going to talk about Mike again…or maybe what happened between him and his ex?_

"Ok so me and Tanya broke up. She said she wants her space. That I guess I am too much for her, I am too nice. She wants someone more like a bad boy. I haven't told anyone, but I know I can tell you."

_-"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry about that. She's is stupid for letting you go. You are such a nice guy, any girl would be lucky to have you."_

"You really think so? I'm not depressed, but I am confused. I don't know what to think. I think I knew it was coming that's why it didn't affect me as much as it should have. But that's not what I was trying to tell you…"

_-"Oh, ok. Well what were you going to tell me?"_

_Oh, what did he want to tell me then if it does not involve his ex? I don't like being confused._

"Well, I think I like this other girl. Well I have liked her for a while you know, but I just thought it was friendship this whole time. But I don't want to tell her because she kind of has a boyfriend."

_Aww! He likes another girl. Way too soon to move on though. Who cares about the boyfriend! Ha ha…_

_-"Well first find out if things with her and her boyfriend are serious. If she doesn't like him anymore, then I don't see why you shouldn't tell her? Do you know her boyfriend?"_

"Well, I don't know if they are serious or not. Like I ask her about him but she doesn't give me enough information to know if they are or aren't serious. But I do know her boyfriend, he is an acquaintance, not exactly my friend."

_-"Oh ok. Well maybe you should give her hints, mostly when a girl is all over her boyfriend, she will be straight out with you and tell you to back off."_

"Oh ok, so if a guy likes you, you would tell him to back off because you have a boyfriend?"

_I don't know if I would, or if I wouldn't. I like Mike, no I love him. Or do I? It has only been like 3 months since we started dating. Maybe I wouldn't tell him to back off._

_-"Honestly? I don't know. I mean I like Mike, he's great. But sometimes I get this feeling like we are just friends, even though we are supposed to be dating_."

"Oh, ok I see. Thank you Bella. Maybe we should watch the rest of this movie now."

-"_Yeah we should…"_

_That was a strange conversation. Edward has never been that open with me. Well there's always a first for everything. Where's is Alice, the movie is like half way through._

"Umm, Bella can I ask you something else?"

-"_Oh, yeah, sure_."

"Have you ever been to La Bella Italia? It's in Port Angeles."

-"_Hmmm, no I don't believe I have. Why_?"

"Ok, don't tell Alice, but since her birthday is tomorrow, I was thinking of taking her there. But I wanted to invite some of her friends, but the only friend I can think of is you, and her boyfriend of course."

_OMG! I still have to get her a present. I can't believe that I forgot. Alice is going to kill me if she finds out that I forgot. Thank you Edward for reminding me!_

-"_Oh, ok. Well I think it's a good idea, I say you go for it. But how are you going to get her there without her suspecting anything? I swear sometimes I feel like she can see the future, she always knows everything_."

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to tell her if she wants to go shopping with you. Then after a few hours you will ask her if she wants to eat anywhere, and that's when you suggest a restaurant that you heard is really good."

-"_That actually might work_."

"Thank you Bella. Now I have to tell Jasper. Alice should hurry up with that phone call."

_Ahhhh! Edward has such a beautiful smile. Why am I checking him out? I have a boyfriend! One that might be lying to me…_

-"_You're welcome. Ummm, can I ask you something_?"

"Sure, what's up?"

-"_Well—oh umm hold on, I got a text from Mike…"_

_That's weird I thought he said he had to go? I thought he meant like he couldn't text anymore. He also mentioned that there was curfew at 9:00 and it's 10:30. This is really strange._

**Ok, I'm back baby **

_**-Back? I thought you had to go? Don't you have curfew**_**?**

-"_Ok I was going to ask you if think that Mike might be lying to me? I don't know, I think that he might be. You said that he told you he was going to Denver. And right now he texted me saying 'Ok, I'm back baby' with a smiley face. But he is supposed to have an 8:00 curfew, and it is 10:30_."

**Yeah I did. Yeah I do have curfew but the counselor guy left so everyone took out there phones. So yeah that's why I said I'm back.**

"Honestly? I think something fishy is going on. Talk to him when he gets back. I don't want to worry you but some of the guys mentioned this girl named Jessica when they were talking about Mike, but I didn't hear what they were saying."

_Jessica? Who is Jessica? What is going on?_

-"_Jessica? I see, yeah I think I will talk to him_."

**-**_**Oh ok. Well I'm with Alice and Edward, well with Edward since Alice left us to talk to Jasper.**_

"Ok, Bella don't stress about it. I think you deserve better than him. He's not the best guy in the world. If nothing is going on, then that's good, but if something is going on, you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Okay?"

_Edward is so sweet. How come I have never noticed that before? I know I can talk to Alice, but sometimes I prefer to talk to a guy about this kind of stuff, I mean he is a guy. He knows what guys think. If I talk to Alice, she will only tell me what I already am thinking._

-"_Ok, thank you Edward. You're too awesome._"

**Oh, you're with Edward? What are you two doing?**

**-**_**Just talking and watching movies**_**.**

_Maybe he's jealous? Ha! Who cares? That is exactly how I feel. Just wait until you come back to Forks._

"You're welcome Bella."

_God! That smile is just so beautiful. Oh my god Bella! Get a grip, he's your best friends brother!_

**Oh. I see. Well I'll let you get back to Edward then. Bye.**

_Ha ha! Wow! He is jealous. Two can play that game._

**-**_**Ok then, bye**_**.**

**Okkay, so that was chapter three, I kind of made it easy for you to know when Bella is talking/texting or when it's Mike, or Edward, or anyone else. So yeah, how was this chapter?**

**I know I uploaded two in one day, but just because they are done. I have one more chapter to upload still. Hopefully you guys like them! By the way, this chapter you guys read used to be chapter 2, but I didn't notice that it was in fact chapter 3, until I looked over my copy of the chapter on my flash drive…sorry guys LOL.**

**Oh and ill probably update once a week, hopefully...maybe twice, I don't know yet :)**


	4. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jessica?

**I don't own anything Twilight!**

**Okkay, so here is Chapter 4, as promised. I actually made this one pretty long... as an apology for not updating sooner. It includes what I initially had as Chapter 5, and the beginning of Chapter 6. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><em>After Alice came back last night from her phone call, we just finished watching the movie. Edward left out of nowhere, he said something about a text and mentioned Emmett. But damn! Edward looked really good last night. That dressy blue shirt was just something else. Why am I suddenly checking out Edward? I have a boyfriend, and he is my best friends' brother! Doesn't that kind of make him off limits? Alice will kill me if she finds out I have been checking out her brother. Speaking of Alice, I think it's almost time to go to Port Angeles.<em>

_**-Alice, are you ready?**_

_*Bing*__**Umm, give me like 20 more minutes. You want to drive over here? My brother is being generous and saying he will take us there, and pick us up.**_

_Alice, always lagging it. Edward is taking us? That is a little generous of him. But maybe it's just a part of his plan, for her birthday._

_*Bing*__**Oh, and he said that if you want he can drive you here?**_

_**-Ok then, tell him he can come already.**_

_*Bing*__** Ok then. See you in a few.**_

_He's coming in a few minutes. I need to change, maybe my skinny jeans, light brown boots, and gray shirt will look nicer? I can also put on my black leather sweater. I should also write Charlie a note, in case he forgot where I'm going to be at._

_*****__Knocking*_

_He's already here? Of course he's here, what a speed racer, I swear that boy drives fast!_

"_Hey Edward."_

_Oh God! Edward just looks so good in that shirt. I really need to rewire my brain so that I will stop checking him out! I forgot the present bag. Great! Maybe Edward can take me?_

"_Hey Bella, Alice told me to come and pick you up."_

"_Oh ok, well let me just get my jacket and we can be on our way. Well can we stop at the store I sort of need to buy a birthday present bag."_

"_Oh ok, yeah that's fine."_

"_Ok then. Is everything ready for tonight?"_

"_Yeah, I told everyone. Well it's only going to be me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and my parents."_

"_Oh ok then. Sounds like this is going to be a nice surprise. At what time do we have to be there at?"_

"_The reservation is at 8. But I will text you when everyone is there so you guys won't come early. And tell the lady at the front, reservation for Bella Swan. We put it under your name."_

"_Ok then, I will have to remember that. Do you want to come in with me; I'm just going to get a bag."_

"_I can just wait here, don't take too long."_

_Ok I can finally breathe without Edward with me. He just takes my breath away. But he really shouldn't, I have Mike. Ehh, something is definitely going on with Mike, he hasn't texted me today and it's already 12:00 pm._

_*Bing* It's probably Edward telling me to hurry… Oh it's Mike. __**Hey babe..**_

_**-Hey, what are you up to?**_

_Ok now I need to decide what bag to take, maybe the red one. Ok that will do because I'm lagging it._

_*Bing* __**Nothing just in lunch. What about you?**_

_**-Oh ok. I'm just getting ready for Alice's bday. We are going to Port Angeles and we have a surprise planned out for her. So I'll text you later ok?**_

_*Bing*__** K.**_

_I think Mike is a little mad, because I told him I would text him later… But it's not like I want to be texting while I'm with my best friend and especially not on her birthday! Oh well, he will just have to get over it._

"_Ok, Edward I'm ready. Let's go to the store I just need to buy her a gift card at Macy's."_

"_Ok, let's go."_

_20 minutes later, we are already heading to the Cullen's house. Well at least with a gift card she can buy herself something, rather than actually buying her something and her not liking it._

"_We should hurry, before Alice hunts us down."_

"_Ha. I know right."_

_This song sounds familiar._

"_Edward, are you listening to Debussy, Clair De Lune?"_

"_Yeah I am. You know this song?"_

"_Hey! Don't sound so surprised! I actually like this song. It's one of my favorites, my mom used to always listen to it when I was little."_

"_Oh ok. Yeah it's one of my favorites too."_

"_You have a nice taste in music then."_

_We are here. Let's see what awaits us in Port Angeles. I wonder if Alice suspects anything, she probably does, she knows we wouldn't forget about her birthday._

_Alice loves to shop, I should have known that she would go crazy one day. The fact that Carlisle gave her his credit card to shop at her will, just made her go crazy._

"_Hey Alice are you almost done? I'm kind of getting hungry."_

"_Oh yeah, me too. Where should we go eat at?"_

_Did she just emphasize the word we? She probably suspects that we are meeting her family. I swear we can never surprise her. I hope Edward got my present out of his car. I always forget something and this time it had to be the present! If Alice finds out that I don't have a present, she will suspect that I just didn't give her anything and then she will probably kill me._

"_Oh let's go to La Bella Italia. I heard it has some really good Italian food."_

"_Hmmm, ok that sounds good."_

_**-On our way to the restaurant.**_

"_Who are you texting? Mike? Doesn't he come back tomorrow?"_

"_Oh umm, no I wasn't texting him. But yeah he does come back tomorrow, but I think I'm breaking up with him."_

_***Ok, hey you left Alice's present in my car.***_

"_What! Why! Just a few days ago you were like all gaga over him. What happened? Are you falling for someone else?!"_

_**-OMG I know. Did you bring it with you?**_

"_Well there's like a whole story to this. But I'll tell you later. Like maybe when you come over for movie night tomorrow?"_

"_Ok then. Or I can come over tonight? I have something to tell you too…"_

"_Yeah that's fine. Wait what are you going to tell me? Are you breaking up with Jasper?!"_

_***Yeah I did, I'll give it to you when we surprise her. Just tell her that you didn't want her to see it until dinner so you told me to bring it.***_

"_No! I love him too much to do that. But it does have to do with him. But we will talk about it later."_

_**-Thank you so much Edward! I so owe you!**_

"_Ok then, we will. Oh there's the restaurant."_

_***Haha, yeah you do. And I know a way you can repay me, but I'll tell you later how.***_

_**-Kay **_

"_Oh ok, ahh there's a line. Did you make a reservation?"_

"_Yes I did."_

"_Hi, umm reservation for Bella Swan."_

"_Oh! Come with me."_

_-Hours later-_

_It was funny when everyone yelled surprise and Alice pretended to be surprised. But later she told me that she knew all along because she overheard Edward talking to Jasper on the phone. Like I suspected she knew it all along. Edward looked handsome at dinner and he kept looking at me. Is it strange that my heart was beating really fast the whole time we were sitting together? And I was all nervous to talk to him. I kind of think that Alice suspects that I like her brother though, she kept looking at me every time me and Edward would whisper something to each other. I'll see what she will tell me though when she comes over._

_*Knocking*_

"_It's Alice! I'll answer."_

"_Hey Alice!"_

"_Hey Bella…let's go to your room, I kind of want to ask you something."_

_Yeah I'm sure she noticed. She is going to ask me about what is going on with me and her brother._

"_Oh well let me tell you about Mike first…"_

"_Ok so I was talking to your brother and he was asking me how Mike was doing in Denver. And well I told him if he meant LA…it was confusing. Well anyways then he told me that some of the guys were talking about this girl named Jessica when they were talking about Mike. Well that just has me suspecting that something is going on. But he is coming back tomorrow so maybe I will talk to him tomorrow… anyways, what do you think?"_

"_You think he is cheating on you? Wait didn't he used to live in Denver? I don't know Bella…what if he left a girlfriend over there, and he is cheating on her with you? But then again maybe it's nothing…just talk to him face to face."_

"_Yeah I think I am."_

"_Ok good. Anyway, that is not what I wanted to ask you. I was going to ask you, have you and Mike ever like umm done IT."_

"_Done IT? Ohh, have sex? No we haven't, but he wants to. I just am not ready. Wait, have you and Jasper…Oh my! You have huh!?"_

"_Oh, is it that obvious? It was just great. Like we are meant to be. I was nervous, but we didn't plan it. It just happened, and Bella it was just wonderful. I can't describe it…"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, I don't want to do it with Mike…I know he's my boyfriend but I don't know, I just don't think he would be the right guy."_

"_Well, maybe that's because he isn't. Bella, I have been noticing something."_

"_Oh…umm what have you been noticing?"_

"_Well, stop me if I'm wrong, but I think you and my brother have something going on. Like the fact that every time you come over, he always wants to answer the door. You guys were texting during the movie night, and during the dinner you guys were whispering stuff. Oh and he is always saying how he can pick you up and stuff. And I know he likes someone because he was talking about her to Emmett."_

"_Oh…umm Alice I don't know if he likes me. But he did tell me that there was this girl that he liked. That she had a boyfriend and that's what's stopping him from trying to get with her. He said that he knows who the boyfriend is but that he isn't really friends with him. I don't think it's me though."_

"_Oh my God Bella! He is practically telling you right there that it's you! You have a boyfriend, and he knows who he is. Bella do you like him?"_

"_Umm, I don't know Alice. Do I like your brother? Well yeah, I think he is attractive, but I have a boyfriend."_

"_A boyfriend you are going to break up with. Plus my brother is a way better person than Mike."_

_I knew Alice would want to talk about this. I just don't think Edward likes me; I'm just not pretty like Tanya. Her blonde her and she is all curvy, the opposite of me._

"_Yeah I guess. Let's just watch the movie; we can talk about it later."_

"_Fine. Is it okay if I sleep over?"_

"_Yeah that's fine, we are not going to sleep tonight. Oh but I work at 10 tomorrow."_

"_Ohh ok, I work at 9, an hour before you."_

_The next day at work was just tiring, I was about to fall asleep twice. Good thing I'm home now. Having Alice sleep over was just too much work. She kept insisting that her brother and I would make a cute couple, which she would totally approve. Then we talked about Mike—he is coming home today—and how I think he is cheating. Alice is always so I don't know; she just always knows when something is going on. She has her suspicions of Mike. Come to think of it, she never liked him, even from the beginning, always said that there was something about him that she didn't like._

_It's a good thing today is Sunday, no school and I am finished working. Now I can get some rest, finally._

_*cell phone ringing*_

_Ahhh! Of course someone would call me when I am trying to rest. I don't even recognize the area code…weird._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, is this Bella?" Well it's a girl, but I don't recognize her…_

"_Yeah, who's this?"_

"_Hi, this is Jessica. I live in Denver, I know Mike." The girl on the other end said._

* * *

><p><strong>Okkay, so what did you guys think? I actually ended it with her finally talking to Jessica, only because I wanted a good ending.. Now I leave you guys wondering what Jessica wants, who she is, and howwhy is she calling Bella. Muahahahaha...(Evil Laugh LOL). Any ways, next week Chapter 5 is coming out.. I am currently revising what I had originally written. Comment, please... wether it's negative or positive, but don't be too cruel! :) **


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hello everyone!**

**I am writing this to apologize that I have not had a chance to update!**

**I have had to turn in two essays in one week, for separate classes as well as study for my first exam for my Education class _**

**I am also writing this to say that I WAS going to update today, but unfortunately I cannot locate where my USB is at...**

**I will go on the hunt for it on FRIDAY, because that is my day off :)**

**Any way, everyone have a lovely day! Will be back before the week ends :D**


	6. Mike Explains

**I don't claim any rights over Twilight!**

**Okkay, so I am sorry I stayed away for sooooo long, I just guess forgot about this community on Fanfiction...life got in the way too... Anyways I plan to not leave any time soon... **

* * *

><p>*Knocking*<p>

"Bella!"

"Hi Edward. Where's your sister?"

"She's waiting for you inside, come on, let's go before she comes looking for us."

_Edward looks nice today, just like any other day, supermodel. I wonder what happened with him and his now ex-girlfriend. I can't ask him though. If he wants to tell me he will._

"How are things with Mike?"

"Good, I'm just anxious for him to get back."

"From Denver?"

"Denver? No…from LA, he went to camp. I thought you knew that?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I just didn't hear right. Hey Alice, Bella is here."

"Good! Okay Bella, Edward got Super 8 and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Which do you want to watch first?"

"Umm, the scary one."

"Ok then, the Massacre. Hey Edward go get the pizza, please."

"Do you need help with the pizzas?"

"Yeah, sure."

_I wonder why Edward said Mike was in Denver? Maybe I can ask him while we get the pizzas._

"So umm, Mike is in LA?"

"Yeah, he is. Who told you he was in Denver?"

"I thought he was in Denver because I talked to him before he left, and I swear he said he was going to Denver. But maybe he just told me the wrong thing, too much stuff going on that day, you know."

"Yeah…"

_Did Mike lie to me? Is he really in Denver, while I'm thinking he is in LA?_

"Bella, I'm sure that he is in LA. He wouldn't lie to you…"

_Wow, Edward practically read my mind, HA!_

"Ok, yeah you're probably right."

"Ok that's more like it. Now let's take these pizzas before Alice comes looking for us."

_No he wouldn't have lied to me, right? No. He loves me, and there is no reason for him to lie. I will just ask him when he comes back from LA, about why he told Edward he was going to Denver._

"Oh! There you guys are with the food, I was about to go looking for you guys! The movie is about to start!"

**30 minutes into the movie**

_OMG! I shouldn't have watched this movie. It is way too scary. OMG! When is it going to be over?!_

"Alice, we are never going anywhere that looks like that!"

"Bella it's just a movie!"

"Can both of you be quiet? I'm trying to watch a movie here."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ok then, you are both forgiven."

Edward and his weird movies.

*Bing* **Do you like the movie? **

"Oh, I forgot to put my phone on vibrate, sorry."

_I wonder who could be texting me. Oh, it's Edward. Wow! He would, even though I am sitting right next to him._

**-No! I'm sitting next to you, why do you need to text me haha.**

* **I got bored :P***

**-Oh ok. Maybe we should watch another movie, I don't really like this one..**

***Hmm, it's almost over. What? Like 30 minutes left?***

**-Fine! I guess I will have to watch it, haha. But if I get nightmares, I'm going to keep you up all night!**

"Omg! Will you two stop texting, your lights are annoying me!"

"Sorry Alice…"

"Yeah, sorry Alice."

***She's mad. It's all your fault XD***

**-She is going to yell at us again, just watch.**

" Is this movie almost ov—Oh never mind, it's over, can we watch the next one already. I want to take that movie out of my head."

"It was not scary."

"Well to me it is, I didn't like it. It's that you're a guy, so you're supposed to like scary movies."

"Not all guys like scary movies."

"Ok, but put on the next movie already."

*Music starts playing*

"Ohhh, it's my phone. Umm you guys can start the movie without me, it's Jasper calling me."

"You're going to leave me alone with your brother!?"

"Hey! I'm more fun that Alice!"

"Ok, bye guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Okkay so what did you guys think? I actually have a few chapters done, I will only upload until chapter 4 today. Next week I'll do chapter 5, or maybe sooner, if I finish my essays on time! LOL. anyways I hope you guys don't hate me for leaving these unfinished... I may be thinking of doing some stories over on Wattpad, any thoughts? Anyways, enjoy! Comment? Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
